This disclosure generally relates to a mount, and more particularly to an articulating yoke mount of an aircraft control yoke assembly.
In recent years, electronic advancements in avionics have developed at a rapid pace. Many modern aircraft now include electronic devices, such as electronic flight bags, for example, that aid flight crews in performing flight management tasks more easily and efficiently. Electronic devices of this type are generally computing platforms that store information such as the aircraft operating manual, the aircrew operating manual, and navigational charts, as well as other information required by the flight crew during flight. These electronic devices also provide a convenient platform for managing flight tasks that reduce, and in many instances replace, paper-based reference material. Removal of paper-based reference material reduces the weight of the aircraft and provides fuel efficiency benefits.
Yoke mounts are known for mounting electronic devices to the control yokes of the aircraft. Yoke mounts are typically hard mounted (i.e., positioned at a fixed point in space) to the control yokes. That is, once mounted, the mount and the electronic information management device are immovable.